Conventionally, projector devices (projection type display devices) that utilize a light valve, such as liquid crystal display elements, DMD's (Digital Micromirror Devices: registered trademark), or the like, have been commonly available, and the performance thereof has been improving. Particularly, there is demand for improvements in the resolution of projection lenses accompanying improvements in the resolution of light valves.
In addition, there is great demand to mount a high magnification ratio zoom lens having high versatility, a compact structure, higher performance, a wider angle, or designed for telephoto operation to be provided in a projection type display device, taking an increased degree of freedom in setting the distance to a screen, and indoor installation properties into consideration.
In response to such demands, projection zoom lenses with a first lens group having a negative refractive power provided at the most magnification side, a sixth lens group having a positive refractive power at the most reduction side, and second through fifth lens groups that move when changing magnification therebetween, have been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2005-084455, 2008-275713, 2008-304765, 2010-156762, and 2009-210594, for example)